Meta Runner Wiki:Wiki Policy
The following is a list of rules that all users are expected to follow at all times. If you disobey them, you will be held responsible for your actions, and could be punished in many different ways. This is pretty much the same as Meta Runner Wiki. General rules of our wiki *Feel free to open discussions on . *No swearing is allowed anywhere on the wiki. Users of all ages are welcome to view the wiki's content and shouldn't be subject to cussing. Words like "crud" or "darn" are acceptable. *'No using languages other than the English language.' The only place where another language is used would be allowed on others' message walls and the chatroom, in a private message. *'No sockpuppet accounts.' You can only use one account. If a sockpuppet account is created without administrator notice, it should be brought to staff attention so they can block the account indefinitely. **If a user is known to have several accounts, more than one account, the user must choose which one to use and their other accounts will be permanently blocked. *'Take care of your account security. There is no way to know if your friend(s) or your sibling(s) hacked your account, and broke one of our policies. You would be the one held responsible.' *'Don't link or mention unofficial ways to view [[Meta Runner|''Meta Runner content]] (such as seeing full bloopers unofficially, watching full videos unofficially, etc).' *'If a staff member warns you, do not close or remove the thread.' Do not do that or an admin will block you temporarily. *If you want to contact an admin, do so . User Policy *'Harassment and cyberbullying are not allowed.' *'Respect other people's views or opinions.' If you have contradictory opinions, you can talk in a friendly manner. If you're being disrespectful, an admin will block you. *'Politics is not allowed.' The topic is very sensitive that should be kept away from. Politics should only be brought up in a side neutral manner. Be cautious with what you say if you do choose to talk about politics. Talk about it and you will be blocked. *'Do not discrimination other users.' This includes their religion, race, or sexuality, which is racist. *'No spreading rumours about other users.' It can cause embarassment. If you do spread rumours about others, you will be blocked temporarily or indefinitely depending on the severity of the rumour. Userpage Policy *'Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval unless reverting vandalism from someone else or if you're assisting in fixing something that is broken on their page.' If a user page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. *'You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile.' If an administrator notices something insulting on your user page, you will be kindly asked to remove it. Refusing to do so will lead to removal of the content without further input. *Only staff members may have the staff templates and staff category on their profiles. *For your safety, do not add any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Message walls *'Do not discuss another wiki's matters on this wiki.' This includes unjustly blocks from another wiki (this should be done on Community Central), or advertising another wiki here. *'Respect others' space.' If you see 2 users having a conversation, don't join in just to say hi. If you do want to join in, keep it relevant to the topic. *'If you want to ask someone for their personal information, do so in a polite manner.' If the other user doesn't want to give their personal information, don't pester them to give it out. *If you message someone just to throw insults at them, you will immediately be blocked. *'Don't spam message walls.' If possible, use one message thread for a couple days. *'Don't message someone to bother them.' If they didn't respond to your first message, don't send them a new message in hopes they will respond sooner. Badge Hunting Badges are included to help show how much you have helped around the wiki. Do not make multiple smaller edits to one page in a short amount of time, as this is considered "badge hunting". If someone is suspected to be badge hunting, they will be warned for their actions, and if it continues, they will be banned for a certain amount of time. Editing Policy *'Do not vandalise a page.' Removing quality content on or unnecessarily renaming a page may result in an instant block if serious enough. *'If you want to create a new category or template, ask a content moderator or admin before doing so.' *'Do not add theoretical, speculative, non-canon material, and false information in the article pages.' *When adding information like when an episode airs, or adding a new page for a recently announced episode, '''make sure the information comes from a reliable source, and add it to the page.' *Try to provide an edit summary of what change(s) you have made whenever possible. *'If you are making a new page, make sure that there is some content in it.' A page shouldn't be made just to remain blank until a certain time. You should also search to see if the page has already been made before making it. *'No edit warring allowed.' If you think an edit made is incorrect, try talking to the user about it on their wall to avoid an edit war. Repeatedly undoing each others', edits would cause consequences for both users. If a third party is needed to settle a dispute, contact an Admin to resolve the issue. *If you are unsure about how an edit will look, use the preview button to prevent mistakes before they happen. *'Do not plagiarise from another wiki or any other site.' All information displayed here should be kept as original as possible. If you find something from another site you'd like to add here, try to put it in your own words. *If you place the In use template on a page, you must have the time and responsibility to provide the information for the page. If you neglect to provide anything to the page in 2 weeks, the In use template will be taken down, and someone else will helm the page. * Review the Manual of Style to write articles effectively. Article commenting *Episode discussions can be allowed in the . *Your comment must be related or on topic to the article/blooper you are leaving a comment on. Nonsensical comments will be subjected to deletion. *Do not use comments as means for boosting. **This includes but is not limited to comments such as "first". *Do not "necropost". Leaving a reply to a comment that hasn't had activity in over a month is considered as necroposting. *Keep your comments and replies of a reasonable length. *Other wiki policies (i.e. the General rules of our wiki and User Policy) also apply to comments. Blog Policy Blogs on this wiki must pertain to at least one of the following: *''Meta Runner'' series and fandom. *Meta Runner Wiki or its users. *Blogs made with the intention of talking to other users about an blooper should be made in or in the article comments. **Blogs such as "Thoughts on insert title here" are perfectly fine. *Blogs must contain sufficient information. Blog posts that are too short and/or deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion or editing. *Multiple blog posts in one day are highly discouraged, and will be considered spamming. We do not wish to have the wiki flooded with insubstantial, spam or pointless blogs. To prevent this, it is limit that users make three blog posts per day. *Unless the blog is a fanfiction, do not add any additional categories to your blog posts. Blogs which do not pertain to any of these will be deleted. File Policy *When adding an animated GIF to a character's gallery, it should only be placed in their gallery page, not their seasons pages. A season page should only include PNG and JPG image files. *Both PNG and JPG formatted images are allowed anywhere on the wiki. *Non-Meta Runner related images may only be placed on userpages, Discussions, and blogs and should be kept to a limit. *A gallery must be completed before any image can be moved into a character page. *Images for characters main image are to be left alone. Contact a Content Moderator or Administrator if an image should be replaced or renamed. *Files do not need to be categorized as the Images and Videos categories automatically categorize to any file uploads. *We do not consider a character render image made by fan or fan art image for an official art. *Do not put render image and fan art image to character infobox. It might be ruined the wiki. Fanon Content *Fan content is allowed on the wiki, but should not be placed on articles. *Fan fictions are only to be made in blog posts. Remember to include the category "Fanfiction", on the blog post. *'R rated material is not allowed.' If you do want to write an R rated story, you can leave a warning message on a blog post which states what the fan fiction contains, then leave a link to where it can be found. *If you wish to discuss fan content, it should only be done on message walls, blog posts, or the . *Fanart is only permitted on blogs, userpages, and wall posts. *'No inappropriate fanart.' We do not allow nude fanart, or any sexual content. Promotions *Please read the guide of nominations to see if you are qualified for a right. *Do not ask for a promotion request. Anyone who requests a position will be denied, and those who harass/demand for it will be punished. *Admins will nominate a user and then ask the community if they support the promotion. *A promotion proposal can only be set up by a bureaucrat or admin. *Do not support your own promotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Demotions Demotion can happen with an election and the same election guidelines. Any admin with irresponsible behavior will be impeached by the other admins, with the wiki's support. Demotion can occur if a staff member: *Does not follow wiki rules. Rules apply to everyone no matter their position. *Intimidates or is rude towards another user multiple times. An admin will be warned about their behaviour, and if they continue to misbehave will be demoted as this is improper and unprofessional behaviour. *Does not edit properly. *Unjustly blocks users. *Abuses their power in any way. *Is not an active user. *Do not oppose your own demotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Category:Policy